Episode 105 (2011)
Resolve × And × Awakening (カクゴ×ト×カクセイ, Kakugo × To × Kakusei) is the 105th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on November 20th, 2013. Overview Meruem proposes a wager in the next game. Komugi explains losing would be like death, so Meruem rips off his left arm as a sign of apology. Shaiapouf asks for Neferpitou's assistance and Knov takes this opportunity to infiltrate the palace. Meanwhile, Palm disguises herself and proceeds with her infiltration. Summary Meruem continues to ponder about his constant losing to Komugi, but at the same time, enjoys their matches. He regards this feeling as frustrating and he heads back. Greeted by Menthuthuyoupi, Meruem finds Komugi still sitting in her spot where he last saw her. He asks Shaiapouf about it and the Royal Guard only shakes his head as Meruem sees Komugi sleeping and drooling at the same time. Meruem remarks this as unsightly and proceeds to wake Komugi. In their next game, Meruem proposes that they should have a wager. He is willing to grant any wish from Komugi if she wins, but if she doesn't, he will take her left arm. Komugi takes time to decide, but ends up betting her life, like she always does. She explains the reason that she cannot lose is because Gungi players are not allowed to lose. Being in a family of twelve, Komugi is the breadwinner and losing will make her a burden. Meruem dismisses the topic and asks her again what she wants. She answers that her request will be mentioned after her win. After realizing that Komugi has no desire or fear, Meruem begins to laugh and remarks that he is the one with no resolve. He admits to have imagined that Komugi will take his life if he loses. Shaiapouf reacts violently and Meruem demands silence from him. Komugi denies such a thing and answers that the thought has never crossed her mind. Meruem then calls off the wager and takes off his left arm as a form of apology. Shaiapouf reacts once more and runs to Meruem's side. The Royal Guard cuts off his sleeve and tends to Meruem's injury. Komugi asks what happened but Meruem only wishes to continued the game. Shaiapouf differs himself and is focused more on treating Meruem's arm. The Chimera Ant King slaps Shaiapouf and sends him across the room. Shaiapouf offers Neferpitou's help and will reattach Meruem's arm. If Meruem refuses the offer, Shaiapouf is willing to be killed. Meruem asks him to come forward and asks Komugi to make a move in their game. She refuses to play until his injury has been treated. Meruem threatens Komugi and demands her to make a move. Still, she refuses and he gets frustrated and asks for Shaiapouf to summon Neferpitou. ]] In the city, Knov and Morel are convinced that all the puppets have vanished. Morel suggests that the selection has been resumed, but Knov doesn't think so. As the Hunters surround the capital, the Royal Guards focus on keeping the King safe. Knov deduces that something may have befallen upon the Royal Guard or the King himself. Morel calls this their "golden opportunity" to infiltrate the palace. They also consider it a trap, but are more convinced that the Royal Guard won't endanger their King. Knov must create a portal near the palace. Leol's Satellite Dragonflies find Knov and Morel and sees Knov demonstrating his ability to create portals. The two Hunters split up and Leol, Welfin and Bloster focus on taking out Morel first. Back in the palace, Neferpitou arrives and uses her ability, Doctor Blythe, to treat Meruem's injured left arm while he continues to play Gungi with Komugi. Shaiapouf asks Neferpitou on how long the operation will take and Neferpitou replies that around two to three hours will be sufficient for the King's complete recovery. She admits that this ability requires a lot of Nen, and she is unable to use her Puppeteer and En during the time being. Shaiapouf volunteers to watch the surroundings and admits that his En is nowhere near Neferpitou's. Near the palace, Knov appears and confirms that no En is being used. He gets confident that during the night, he will be able to hide himself in the dark and take out enemies. He runs down towards the palace, all the while pulling off bushes and cloaks himself in it, as a camouflage. He begins to plan ahead and decides to prepare three exits in the area around the palace. He will set up entrances where the palace is within sight. He advances nearer to the palace and crawls his way closer to it. In the palace, three humans are kept alive who are not intended as food: Komugi, Ming Jol-ik and Bizeff. The last one serves as the country's ruler and deals with domestic organizations. Other than the three humans, eleven more Chimera Ants are there, including Cheetu, Hina and Shidore. Knov successfully reaches the palace and attempts to proceed to infiltration. Secretary Bizeff complains about too much work given to him and requests for three more secretarial assistants. He receives an e-mail, which contains pictures of women that are "available". Bizeff smiles wickedly and continues to browse the pictures. He proceeds to make this request and they are sent immediately to Marcos who informs Palm that the target has taken the bait. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc